Best Christmas Present Ever
by RavenclawQuidditchQueen
Summary: It's Christmas 1979, and James and Lily have a big surprise for Remus and Sirius.


James woke up that morning to a flash of red hair rushing into the bathroom. It wasn't until he heard the sound of retching that his brain clicked into action and he got up. Rushing into the bathroom, he pulled his wife's hair back with one hand and wet a washcloth with the other, setting it on the back of her neck.

"How're you feeling, Lils?" He asked once she finished dry heaving.

"How do you think I'm feeling?" Lily snapped back, hovering over the toilet. James grimaced, his hand rubbing lightly against her back. "I think it's over now." She leaned back against his chest and he kissed her forehead.

"Do you want to move?" He asked, smirking at her. She gave him a half-hearted glare but turned her head to kiss him.

"No. I want to get off this floor, but I don't want to walk down the stairs." Lily replied, running a hand through her hair. "Honestly, if I had known pregnancy was going to be this hard, I never would have had kids."

"You still would have." James smirked at her. "Besides, that little bloke is going to have you wrapped around his little finger." He moved to stand up next to her in the small bathroom.

"What makes you think it'll be a boy?" Lily huffed indignantly. "I think it'll be a girl and she'll have you and her uncles wrapped around her little finger..." She was cut off when James picked her up and started carrying her out of their bedroom and down the stairs. "And just what do you think you're doing?" She giggled as he gently laid her on the couch and threw a blanket over her legs.

"Well, I thought that I would go start on breakfast while we wait for the rest of the gang to show up, and you could wait here and work on making yourself comfortable while that little monster works on growing big and strong inside of you." He replied, pressing a kiss to her lips while grabbing a book off of the coffee table and gently pressing it into her hand, before making his way to the kitchen and starting on breakfast.

* * *

No less than an hour later, the doorbell rang. "Who is it?" James asked, grabbing his wand and standing on the other side of the door.

"Your bestest friend ever that you met on the train to Hogwarts in our first year. Who then later moved in with you during our fifth year, and was adopted, by you I might add. Who was then later, the best man at your wedding, and spends almost every waking moment at your house. Of which I am currently standing on the front porch of with your other best friend, who just happens to be my lovely werewolf boyfriend... Are you going to make me continue?" James opened the door to the beaming faces of Sirius and Remus covered in white snow.

"Thanks mate." Remus took the initiative and stepped through the open doorway, taking off his shoes and shaking the excess snow off in the entryway. "I was afraid he was going to start describing me next." He said as he hung his coat up on the rack behind the door.

"Why did you wait that long to open the door?" Sirius asked, pouting at James as he came in and hung up his own coat. "Who else knows where your house is?"

"And talks like that?" Remus muttered under his breath, giving Lily a kiss on the cheek and putting the presents he carried under the tree, before going to sit on the end of the couch. Sirius glared at him before looking back at his brother.

"We wanted to see how long it would take you to shut up?" Lily said, smiling up at him from her seat on the couch.

"Lily Pad, you wound me!" Sirius drew his hand over his heart before moving over and kissing Lily on the cheek. "I thought you knew me better by now... I could go on forever and then our poor little Moony would be left to freeze out in the cold." They all chuckled at the thought.

"Alright Pads, leave them alone and come help me with breakfast." James ordered, dragging his brother with him into the kitchen while they both bickered and tried to guess each other's gifts.

"Remind me why we stay with them again." Lily asked Remus, quietly enough so that the two in the kitchen couldn't hear them.

"Because we love them... and they're both bloody good cooks." They both laughed, which drew the attention of the aforementioned two in the kitchen who gave them quizzical looks.

"Would you two prefects like to share with the rest of the class?" Sirius asked, trying to look miffed, which just caused the rest of them to laugh.

Remus walked into the kitchen as the two were plating breakfast and setting the kitchen table. He pressed a kiss to Sirius' cheek. "Just talking about how much we love you."

* * *

After breakfast was finished, they all gathered back in the living room. Lily was spread out on the couch, running her hand through James' hair as he sat on the floor in front of her. Remus and Sirius sat opposite of them on the love seat. James and Sirius were both bouncing with joy. Christmas was, after all, their favorite holiday.

"Alright boys, just pass out the presents. We all know you want to." Lily laughingly said. James and Sirius both rushed to the tree in the corner of the room.

The presents were then passed out and everything had been opened. Nothing big or too fancy had been bought due to the war. The boys had each gotten a book from Lily on defensive spells with a post-it note that said 'I expect you to learn these', which made them all laugh. James had bought Lily a necklace with a doe and a stag on it, and he bought some new clothes for both Sirius and Remus, saying that they never bothered to buy new clothes for themselves. He also knitted them each a new scarf. Sirius gave everyone a pair of socks he had knitted and some chocolate monstrosity he had baked that had everyone salivating. Remus had given them each a leather bracelet with drawings of a dog, a wolf, a stag, a doe, and the rune for family carved into it. Lily was close to tears when she opened it. She immediately rushed over and practically tackled Remus, trying to hug him.

"Well, you guys are the only family I have left, and... I don't know. I just thought it was appropriate." He muttered into Lily's shoulder. That caused James and Sirius to get up and join the hug.

* * *

Once they had broken apart, with Sirius and Remus had cuddled up on the love seat and Lily had curled back up on her spot on the couch, James said, "That was kind of the perfect segway for the last gift."

"What are you talking about Prongs?" Sirius asked, craning his neck to look under the tree. "There aren't any more gifts left." James looked a bit surprised until Lily flicked her wand and two lumpy packages fell out of the tree. She flicked her wand again and they flew to Remus and Sirius. They both looked at each other questioningly before shrugging and opening the packages. The simultaneous gasps left James and Lily chuckling.

"Are you...?" "Is this..." They both held up there presents as they tried to speak.

They each held a sweater, green with red writing for Sirius and the inverse for Remus, with the words "World's Best Godfather' written across the front.

"Lily?!" They both gasped.

"Are you saying what we think you're saying?" Sirius finally looked up from his sweater to his best friends. James and Lily both had the biggest smiles on their faces and nodded. It was Remus' turn to tackle Lily.

"Careful Moony! She's carrying our godson." Sirius shouted, but he just joined in the hug.

"Or goddaughter." Remus muttered, still hugging Lily with tears in his eyes.

"We'll just have to wait and see." Lily answered, crying softly from where she was being hugged by her husband's best friends who, over the years, had grown to become her best friends.

"Oh no." Sirius backed away slowly towards the love seat, sounding afraid. "Prongs, I think we may have broken your wife."

"No you dolt. I'm just so happy." She turned more into Remus and cried into his shoulder. He also had tears running down his face, so he just sat there and held her. Both James and Sirius cocked their heads at him, silently asking if he was okay. He nodded his head and smiled.

"This is the best Christmas present ever!"


End file.
